The End of Soapiness?
The End of Soapiness?, also known as Soapy Sing-Along 2 is the eleventh episode of ObjectTales and the second sing along video. This episode is set in after the events of Madame Wardrobe. Plot In the previous episode (Madame Wardrobe), Reznov Teapot had replaced Soapy Songs with Jerry with "Love Songs with Mr. Wario" since the previous funny song (The Song of the Zebra) was deemed too funny and confusing. Sometime after this event, on a rainy night, Jerry goes to Jimmy's ice cream parlor, in a state of sadness over the new change, and gives himself an ice cream headache after drowning his sorrows in ice cream sundaes. Inside the ice cream parlor, Jimmy, the proprietor of the establishment, is cleaning some plates. After a couple of flashbacks showing what happened ever since Jerry messed up while performing "The Song Of The Zebra", Jerry suddenly starts tossing and turning in great stress, which catches Jimmy's attention, before he goes to see what's wrong with Jerry and has no alternative but to sedate him, before the scene then cuts to the ObjectTales Theme Song. After the theme song, Jimmy is able to snap Jerry out of his stress after sedating him, saying that he "really had him worried there for a minute" and asks him if he's okay. Jerry replies that he's okay. Jimmy then asks Jerry if he can get him anything, but Jerry says that he doesn't need anything. Jimmy then asks Jerry if he wants to talk about it, before Jerry then turns his attention to a jukebox, asking if it works. Jimmy confirms that it works, before Jerry tells Jimmy to press G7, before explaining about how he was performing "The Song Of The Zebra", when it got messed up. Jimmy pushes G7 on the jukebox like Jerry says, which is "The Song Of The Zebra" (from "Peter and the Mega Forcefield!"). After the song ends, Jimmy laughs, but stops when he sees Jerry glaring at him, obviously angry that Jimmy would laugh at something that Jerry messed up in doing. Jimmy then realizes what he did before saying that that's gotta hurt, before Jerry says that it wasn't his fault and that the Photo Hut mixed up his slides. Jimmy tries to assure Jerry that it's not the end of the world just because he messed up on a song. After Jimmy says this, a mysterious man in a trench coat, followed by a woman wearing a red dress and a red wig, enters the ice cream parlor. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he places his briefcase on the counter. Jimmy then tells the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute, before he goes back to the jukebox and pushes a few more buttons it, to which the jukebox then plays "Promised Land" (from "Peter and the Mega Forcefield!"), "Good Morning, Thomas" (from "Jeff, Austin and Yugo"), and "The Thankfulness Song" (from "Madame Wardrobe"). After "The Thankfulness Song" ends, Jerry is now even down than ever, before he starts downheartedly singing "It Isn't Any Trouble Just To S-M-I-L-E" with all hope lost, while Jimmy notes that he put up the wrong song then goes back to the jukebox once again. While this is going on, the mysterious man is at first stern about this, but becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Jerry feels. Jimmy then brings up more songs on the jukebox, which are "Keep Powerwalking" (from "Peter and the Mega Forcefield!"), "Big Things Too!" (from "Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet"), and "ToysMart Rap" (from "Madame Wardrobe"). After "ToysMart Rap" ends, Jimmy laughs at seeing two of the Stuff Mart salesmen falling down on their heads while bungee-jumping. Jerry is still not cheered up, and when Jimmy wants to know why Jerry is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man then reveals himself as Rezonv Teapot, saying that he'll tell him what's going on. Jerry is surprised when he sees that Reznov has come, before becoming very steaming angry. Reznov then approaches the jukebox declaring that this will clear this up, then makes silly faces at Jerry, who copies him and brings up "Our Chili Dog", causing Jerry to give off a Big "NO!". After "His Cheeseburger" ends, Jimmy is both shocked and appalled that Reznov would do something like that to Jerry, saying that he'd be in the same position if someone took his songs away. Reznov tries to explain himself, while Jimmy can only give him a rather scornful look. Reznov then opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him, before he opens it up, revealing a bunch of papers. Reznov takes out one paper and reads from it, revealing that 167,512 fans have posted a petition, stating that "Soapy Songs with Jerry" be brought back and that Grover should forgive and forget the "Song Of The Zebra" incident. Among the people that signed the petition are the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and someone in Moose Lake. Reznov then hops up on the counter and delivers a rousing speech about how the world should know that it's not the end of soapiness, but actually that soapiness has just begun, before he falls off the counter, while Jerry, Jimmy, and Lovey look down to see if he's okay. Grover then picks himself up, before telling Jerry to try not to be too silly. Jerry is overjoyed that he got his Soapy Songs back, before he puts one of his funny songs into the jukebox, which then plays the then-brand new Soapy Song "The Screaming Dentist Of The North". Songs * ObjectTales Theme Song * The Song of the Zebra (from Peter and the Mega Forcefield!) * The Promised Land (from Peter and the Mega Forcefield!) * Good Morning Thomas (from Jeff, Austin, and Yugo) * The Thankfulness Song (from Madame Wardrobe) * Keep Walking (from Peter and the Mega Forcefield!) * Big Things, Too (from Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet) * Toys-Mart Suite (from Madame Wardrobe) * Our Chili Dog (from Madame Wardrobe) * The Screaming Dentist of the North Trivia * This episode is based on "The Song of the Zebra" incident that happened in Peter and the Mega Forcefield!. * A waffle cone is ice cream in a waffle cone. * A push-up is frozen yogurt (usually orange flavored) in a small tube with a stick. You push the treat with a stick. * This is the first episode to use rain effects. * This marks the last appearance of Lovey to date. * This marks the first instance Moose Lake is mentioned, and would become a later running gag in the series. This is also the first time someone screamed a Big "NO!". * The suitcase was designed by Daniel Lopez. He actually wanted to put a machine gun as a joke, but the idea was declined. * The cow drawing on the cartons are probably done by Daniel as well, as they resemble his art style from the Cebú song. * There were two scripts that were included on the DVD. They're both the same, except Jimmy was an ice cream bar tender instead of a soda jerk and there was no scene between the "Thankfulness Song" and "Big Things Too" in the alternative one. * The Lyrick Studios VHS release changed the title card to say "The End of Soapiness?: More Really Soapy Songs!". However, the DVD release retained the original "Soapy Sing-Along 2: The End of Soapiness?" title card from the Word Entertainment VHS release. * This show was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Soapy Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 18, 2007. * The settings menu shows Jerry with Barbara Manatee, even though that song's not in the DVD. * Jerry asks Jimmy if Lamps Two and Three got hurt in the song, even though 1. Jimmy wasn't in that episode, and 2. Jerry was there watching them and should have known what happened. * The rain suddenly stops after Reznov opens his suitcase. * Although not a goof, there are some shots where Jerry seen without his tooth. * In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from Neptune Is Bigger and The Razor Song, but those songs aren't on the video. * The number G-7 could be referring either to the seventh episode of ObjectTales (excluding the ones between Ian and Captain Timerpants since they don't include the countertop), or the seventh Funny Song in the entire series. * As stated by Zack Nawrocki, the opening scene of Jimmy's restaurant is a spoof of a painting with a similar scene called Nighthawks. * G7 was the button combination used in the 1998 film "Dirty Work". * Foto Hut (Photo Hut) was a photography chain that started in 1972. * Jimmy's "Wanna talk about it?" would be echoed again. * In a similar note, Reznov would say "It's all my fault, I'm the one to blame!" again. * Moose Lake would later be the location of the children's museum in Minnesota Watch. Goofs * When Jerry tells Jimmy to play G7, there's some black from the rain animation on Jerry.